Magic
by NaraUchiha'malfoy
Summary: Ketika mereka bertemu... sihir itu terjadi! Special fic for event LOVE4INO. (DeiIno) Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, of course!**

**Warning: AU, alur ala kora-kora, sedikit OOC dan Typo pasti, meski sudah dicoba dan berusaha untuk tidak.**

**Pair: DeiIno**

**Summary: Ketika mereka bertemu... Sihir itu terjadi.**

**Please enjoy**

**MAGIC!**

**'Aku tersihir...'**

.

.

.

.

"Hei, Ino," gadis bernama Ino tersebut menoleh, mengalihkan pandangannya dari makanan lezat yang terpampang nyata di depan matanya demi sahabat merah muda yang memanggilnya barusan.

"Kau tahu siapa pria itu? yang kemeja biru gelap."

"Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha. Dia anak bagian marketing." Jawab gadis pirang itu sekedarnya setelah menoleh singkat ke arah pria yang dimaksud Sakura.

"Dia tampan sekaliii... aku rasa dia penyihir," Ino mengernyit bingung, apa maksudnya dengan penyihir, jelas-jelas pemuda itu manusia biasa.

"Apa maks..."

"Soalnya aku sudah tersihir cintanyaa... kyaa...!" _What_! Otak Ino beruap memikirkan sahabatnya satu ini. Gadis itu sangat mudah jatuh cinta, seingat Ino kemarin dia baru menanyakan tentang pria pirang kantor sebelah padanya, dan sekarang dia hendak memangsa pria Uchiha dingin itu.

"Hei... hei... menurutmu bagaimana kalau aku minta nomor handphonenya, aku rasa aku dan dia berjodoh,"

"Jangan terlalu _excited, forehead. _Dia sudah punya pacar, kau tau gadis pendiam bagian HRD? _that girl belong to him._" ujar Ino sambil menunjuk ke arah Sasuke. Gadis manis itu dapat melihat dengan jelas raut kekecewaan dari Sakura, tapi mau bagaimana lagi dia tidak akan membiarkan Sakura tersakiti atau lebih parah menjadi perebut pacar orang.

"eeehh... cintaku luluh lantak bahkan sebelum terbangu...hmpph..." Mulut gadis bunga musim semi itu tersumpal kroket kentang yang dengan tidak elitnya yang dimasukkan oleh ino ke dalam mulut mungilnya.

"Diam dan makanlah, Sakura!"

.

.

.

.

Tersihir, ya. Apa rasanya jatuh cinta seakan-akan kau tersihir?

Ino bukan gadis muda lagi, dia sudah memiliki banyak sejarah percintaan yang mungkin bisa di jadikan buku biografi beratus halaman. Tapi, mencintai seseorang seolah tersihir, sejujurnya gadis bunga itu belum pernah.

Percintaan Ino yang terakhir terjadi sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu, bukan percintaan yang memiliki akhir bahagia bahkan bisa dibilang buruk. Kekasihnya meninggalkannya untuk gadis lain, dan mengirimkan undangan pernikahan 6 bulan kemudian. Disaat terpuruk itulah Sakura menghiburnya dengan mengatakan cinta yang sebenarnya adalah ketika melihatnya kau seolah tersihir, tersedot ke dalam dimensi yang kau tak tahu bagaimana cara keluarnya, terjebak padanya seolah-olah kau terikat oleh ramuan cinta, atau mengingatnya terus seakan-akan kau dimantrai mantra abadi. Dan saat itulah Ino menginginkannya.

Cinta yang membuatmu tersihir.

.

.

.

.

"Oh, Tuhan! Ino aku lupa harus ketemu klien di kantornya jam 1, aku duluan, _pig_!" Seru Sakura setelah melihat jam kuningnya yang menunjukkan pukul 12.45, sebelum kemudian beranjak dan meninggalkan Ino dengan wajah bengong campur kasihan.

"Hei, kau hutang padaku!" teriak Ino sia-sia karena Sakura sudah melesat jauh dengan taksi meninggalkan kantin kantor.

Gadis bermarga Yamanaka itu beranjak dari tempat dia dan Sakura duduk tadi, berjalan pelan menuju ke arah kasir untuk membayar makan siangnya dan - huft - Sakura, menyelesaikan istirahat siangnya dan kembali bekerja dengan giat demi tonggakan kartu kredit yang sudah sedikit membengkak akibat hobi belanjanya.

Heels ino berbunyi pelan ketika gadis cantik itu berjalan cepat menuju lift, sedikit terburu-buru mengingat lift tersebut hampir tertutup.

"Tahan pintunya!" Gadis muda tersebut sedikit berteriak berharap ada yang mendengar dan membantunya menahan pintu lift.

'Tap'

Surga masih berpihak pada dirinya ternyata, Ino tersenyum bahagia melihat ada tangan yang membantu menahan pintu lift agar tidak tertutup sempurna.

"Terimakasih banya..." Ino terpana, didepan matanya birunya terdapat ukiran maha indah karya sang Pencipta. Pria didepannya sangat tampan! Kemeja hitam yang dipakainya membalut dengan sempurna tubuh yang terlihat sering olahraga tersebut, rambut panjang pirang miliknya yang dikuncir asal-asalan menambah maskulinitasnya dimata ino, aura _bad boy_-nya menambah poin plus bagi Ino. Dia terlalu sempurna.

"Kau mau berdiri disitu terus atau mau masuk?" Pria itu berbicara, _holy molly!_ suaranya berat dan terdengar seperti lagu ditelinga Ino.

"Ah... oh... Maaf," Gadis itu berujar sambil berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya dan masuk ke lift yang sialnya atau beruntungnya hanya diisi mereka berdua.

Ino memposisikan dirinya dibelakang pria yang masih sangat tinggi itu jika dibandingkan dengannya meskipun dia sudah memakai sepatu hak tinggi. Pria itu juga sangat wangi, ah... ingin rasanya ino berlama-lama mencium wangi yang menguar dari tubuh pria tersebut mungkin tidak di lift, kamarnya bisa jadi pilihan tepat.

'tring'

Bunyi lift membuyarkan pikiran Ino yang sudah menjalar kemana-mana, _for God sake, she is a lady_. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa memikirkan pria yang jelas-jelas baru dilihatnya berada di kamar pribadi milik gadis itu.

Pria itu keluar meninggalkan Ino yang masih belum keluar dari alam khayalnya. Sebelum sempat gadis itu menyadari apa yang terjadi pintu lift yang hampir tertutup tadi kembali ditahan, persis ketika saat dia masuk pertama kali.

"Kartu namaku, _call me._"

Ino kaget melihat kartu nama yang disodorkan tepat didepan mukanya, gadis yang masih berusaha menangkap apa yang terjadi itu mengambil kartu tersebut.

"Deidara..."

"Itu aku."

Mendengar suara berat yang menyapa telinga miliknya, gadis mendongak menjajarkan matanya dengan milik sang pria.

Pria itu tersenyum, tersenyum sangat lembut membuat Ino seolah tersihir tetap memandangnya sampai pintu lift yang sejak tadi dihalangi untuk tertutup akhirnya tertutup.

Ah... gawat!

**'Aku tersihir...'**

**-END-**

**Greeting, earthlings!**

**Masih ingat saya? hahaha. Setelah bertahun-bertahun menyelesaikan kuliah dengan tugas menumpuk dan tugas akhir yang melelahkan, saya kembaliii... *be a lamb and say you miss me :'( hahhaha**

**Berhubung saya termasuk dalam anggota tak ada kerjaan (read:Jomblooh) pada hari valentine, jadi saya memutuskan untuk ikut challenge LOVE FOR INO ini, sekaligus sebagai comeback fic.**

**Hope you like it! Spesial pake telor buat geng INOcent! *hugandkisse**

**Omake**

"Hei, Dei! Kau tahu tidak ada karyawan baru yang mirip sekali denganmu" Karin berujar dengan antusias membuat kacamata merah miliknya sedikit berembun.

"Oh ya? Siapa?" jawab pria itu tak bersemangat, mengingat kebiasaan rekannya yang satu ini sering menyamakannya dengan waria yang beroperasi di toko sebelah kantor.

Wajah cantik dan rambut yang panjang menjadikan Deidara bulan-bulanan rekannya di kantor terkhusus yang satu divisi dengannya. Kalimat yang di utarakan karin terlampau sering dia dengar dan kadang membuatnya ingin melempar komputer ke wajah sang pencetus.

"Aku sih tidak tahu dia di divisi apa, waktu itu aku berpapasan dengannya di lantai 5... ah, _speak of the devil_! itu diaaa gadis yang memakai kemeja ungu yang rambutnya pirang."

'gadis...? dia disamakan dengan gadiiiis? mau mati rupanya si merah!'

Mata tajam miliknya diarahkan menuju sumber yang membuat karin bertingkah layaknya cacing kepanasan. Penasaran akan kemiripan yang di gembor-gemborkan gadis berkac...

Ah... tidak, gawat!

Rambut pirang serupa dengannya namun jauh lebih indah, kulit putih layaknya porselen , dan oh... Tuhan, kaki jenjang itu!

**'Aku tersihir...'**


End file.
